I'm Not Supposed To Love You
by MrsJeffHardy6112
Summary: Velvet Sky is new to TNA and wants a fresh start after her last relationship. She thinks she will be alone forever until she meets Jeff hardy. But Jeff is a married man... But little does he know his wife hasn't been the most faithful. Jeff&Velvet/ Angelina & randy. P.s. this is my first story so please give me a lot of feedback
1. Chapter 1

6:30 am  
Angelina: velvet wake up!  
Velvet: 5 more minutes  
Angelina: *pulls covers off of velvet* no now! You don't wanna be late do you!  
Velvet: ugh fine! I'm getting up  
Angelina: why so cranky  
Velvet: because you woke me up  
Angelina: well you still love me  
Velvet: I guess

7:30  
Angelina: velvet hurry up!  
Velvet: wait angel I'm packing  
Angelina: ugh *walks into the hallway*  
*matt and Jeff are walking down the hallway*  
Angelina: Matt! Jeff!  
Matt: hey angel watsup  
Angelina: can you guys do me a favor and help me and my friend with our bags  
Jeff: sure *walks into room*  
(Velvet has no top on)  
Velvet: angel have you seen my- AHHH  
Jeff: *covers eyes* I'm so sorry  
*angelina and Matt run in*  
Angelina: omg vel what's wrong?  
Velvet: next time you invite someone in here please tell me! I wasn't dressed *puts a shirt on*  
Angelina: oops sorry... Jeff just got an eye full  
Jeff: sure did! Wasn't disappointed either *laughs*  
Angelina: Matt and Jeff this is my friend velvet. Velvet this is-  
Velvet: Jeff and Matt hardy *smiles* pleased to meet you. Ima fan  
Matt: the pleasure is all mine cutie *kisses velvets hand*  
Angelina: down boy! Excuse Matt he's a bit of a whore  
Matt: I am not!  
Jeff: sure *laughs* pleasure to meet you red velvet cake  
Velvet:* laughs*  
Angelina: *looks at watch* omg we gotta go  
(The guys help the girls with their bags and the girls go to the airport)  
Matt: that velvet sure is hot  
Jeff: yeah she's cute  
Matt: think I have a shot  
Jeff: nah bro  
Matt: like you would have a shot at her  
Jeff: I'm married remember  
Matt: yup see that's the downside of marriage! All the cute girls go out the window  
Jeff: yup but I'm happy with Beth and ruby  
(Matt's phone rings)  
Matt: I gotta take this. Start the car  
Jeff: no problem  
*matt walks off and answers the phone*  
Matt: hello  
Beth: hey baby  
Matt: how are you today love  
Beth: I'm fine now. How are you  
Matt: happy now that I'm talking to you  
Beth: awww your so sweet  
Matt: because I love you  
Beth: so how's my bastard of a husband doing  
Matt: you mean soon to be ex husband  
Beth: yes because it's about to be me and you  
Matt: yup. I gotta go ill call you when I land  
Beth: ok baby I love you  
Matt: I love you too *hangs up*  
*matt gets in the car*  
Jeff: who was that?  
Matt: hogan about my match tonight  
Jeff: cool

(At the airport velvet and Angelina board their plane)  
Angelina: nervous about tonight?  
Velvet: *sighs* no  
Angelina: what's wrong you been cranky all morning  
Velvet: it's just gonna be weird to be around Chris again after our break up  
Angelina: don't worry about that loser vel  
Velvet: he was all I had besides you  
Angelina: I know but sabin is a loser and trust me your gonna find someone ten times better than him  
Velvet: thanks angel  
*matt and Jeff board the plane*  
Velvet: isn't that Matt and Jeff  
Angelina: yeah it is  
*matt and Jeff find their seats when Jeff figures out his seat is next to velvet*  
Jeff: mind if I sit here  
Velvet: not at all *smiles*  
Jeff: *sits down* so what brings you to tna  
Velvet: new start *smiles* what brought you back to tna  
Jeff: well wwes travel schedule was killer and now it's easier to see my lil girl  
Velvet: awwww  
(Jeff and velvet talked the whole flight)  
(After they land)  
Velvet: well that wasn't a bad flight  
Jeff: yea  
Velvet: and ruby is adorable  
Jeff: that's my heart and soul  
Velvet: awwww  
Jeff: your a cool chick vel  
Velvet: thanks your cool too  
*angelina is calling velvet*  
Velvet: well I gotta go but call me sometime *gives Jeff number*  
Jeff: will do  
Velvet: see you later  
Jeff: see you vel  
*velvet walks off and Matt walks up*  
Matt: you seem pretty smitten with velvet  
Jeff: I'm not smitten! She's a friend  
Matt: whatever you say. I gotta take a piss  
Jeff: ok I'll bring the car around  
(Matt goes in the bathroom and calls Beth)  
Beth: hey babe  
Matt: what ya up to  
Beth: I'm puttin ruby down for a nap so call me later  
Matt: ok baby love you bye *hangs up*  
(Matt gets in the car)  
Jeff: ready bro?  
Matt: let's go  
(Back at the hotel)  
Velvet: angel hurry up! I can't be late for my meeting with Dixie  
Angelina: wait I'm almost done!  
Velvet: you said that 30 mins ago!  
Angelina: I'm coming right now!  
Velvet: I'm going alone! *leaves out*  
(Velvet is walkin down the hallway when she bumps into someone)  
Velvet: hey watch where you going!  
Aj: well hello gorgeous! What's your name?  
Velvet: the name is velvet  
Aj: more like angel! How bout we go to my room for a while  
Velvet: get away from me creep!  
*velvet tries to walk away but aj is blocking her*  
Velvet: get out my way!  
*jeff walks up*  
Jeff: hey aj! Get away from her!  
Aj: this isn't any of your business hardy!  
Jeff: well it is now! And I said get away from her!  
Aj: this isn't over hardy! *walks off*  
Jeff: you ok?  
Velvet: yea I'm fine. Thanks  
Jeff: no problem vel. Where were you going anyway?  
Velvet: I was going to go see Dixie about my match tonight  
Jeff: want me to come with?  
Velvet: sure *smiles* that's if you weren't busy  
Jeff: no I was just taking a walk  
Velvet: well let's go  
(Dixie's office)  
*jeff and velvet walk in*  
Dixie: Jeff what brings you here?  
Jeff: I was just bringing you you newest tna knockout  
Dixie: you must be velvet. Pleasure to meet you  
Velvet: the pleasure is all mine ms. Carter  
Dixie: please call me Dixie  
Velvet: ok Dixie  
Dixie: *laughs* you debut match is against Madison Rayne  
Velvet: cool *smiles*  
Dixie: and Jeff I'm glad your here too because your facing aj styles for the number one contenders spot tonight  
Jeff: *laughs* awesome. Well Dixie we don't wanna take up too much of your time so we'll just go  
Dixie: ok I'll see you both later. And velvet welcome to tna  
Velvet: thanks Dixie I'm very happy to be here  
*jeff and velvet leave*  
Jeff: so are you nervous?  
Velvet: a little  
Jeff: don't be. You got this  
Velvet: thanks Jeff. Are you nervous?  
Jeff: nah. Aj is tough in the ring but I know I got this one in the bag  
Velvet: I hope you win. Well I gotta go back to my room to get my stuff  
Jeff: ok I'll see you later  
Velvet: *smiles* see you later


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok guys I'm back with chapter 2 ^_^ and a special thanks to HardyOrtonLover for her feedback ^_^

(Velvet and Angelina's hotel room)

Velvet: *walks in* angel?!

Angelina: hey vel

Velvet: hey. Guess who my opponent is for tonight

Angelina: who

Velvet: Madison

Angelina: ugh I hate her! I'm gonna be at ringside to make sure Gail doesn't interfere

Velvet: good

Angelina: you were gone a pretty long time. What took you so long

Velvet: I was walking to the hall way when I bumped into aj and-

Angelina: wait aj? Aj styles?

Velvet: yeah. He was hitting on me and trying to get me to go to his room

Angelina: wow you know that's Madison boyfriend

Velvet: well he was all up on me. Good thing Jeff was there to tell him to back off

Angelina: what's going on between you two?

Velvet: nothing were just friends

Angelina: ok. You ready to hit the arena

Velvet: yeah let's go

(At the arena)

*velvet and Angelina walks into the knockouts locker room*

Mickie: hey angel

Angelina: hey micks. This is my friend velvet

Mickie: hey nice to finally meet you

Velvet: nice to meet you too

*madison and Gail walk in*

Madison: where's the lil slut velvet at?!

Velvet: excuse me

Madison: you heard me! Your a slut. I heard you were all up on aj earlier

Velvet: sorry to burst your bubble but your boyfriend was all up on me

Madison: that's what they all say!

Velvet: I don't want your boyfriend! No one wants your boyfriend! That's why he's with you!

Madison: your gonna regret saying that! *madison and Gail leaves*

Mickie: wow not even 5 mins and you have issues

Velvet: well that's the way the cookie crumbles.

Angelina: don't worry vel I got your back tonight

Velvet: thanks angel

(Show pyro)

JB: ladies and gentleman welcome to impact wrestling! I'm here with my broadcast partner tazz and we have a spectacular show for tonight

Tazz: that's right JB tonight we will find out who will be Kurt angles opponent for lockdown for the tna title when aj styles goes one on one with Jeff hardy

JB: yeah but first we kick the show off with the knockouts

*killer queen hits*

Christy: the following match is scheduled for one fall! Making her way to the ring accompanied by the knockouts champion Gail Kim, from Seattle Washington Madison Rayne!

Tazz: Madison and Gail have tore through the knockouts division and they hold all the gold, which looks good on them by the way

*angel on my shoulder hits*

Christy: and her opponent, making her tna debut, accompanied by Angelina love! From the big apple, Velvet Sky!

Tazz: woah she's hot and standing next to Angelina love that's double the hot!

The bell rings as Madison starts yelling at velvet and woah what a big smack by velvet. Madison looks mad now! She lunges at velvet and whips her into the corner. Madison goes for a clothesline but no body home! Velvet bounces off the ropes but Gail grabs her leg and here comes Angelina love with a clothesline to Gail Kim! It's chaos outside the ring! The ref is trying to control it but watch Madison she has a chair! Spear! Spear by velvet sky! She's setting madison up! And she hits in yo face! Here's the pin 1...2...3

Christy: here's your winner! Velvet sky!

Tazz: what an amazing match!

(Angelina and velvet are celebrating when Madison and Gail attack from behind)

*get ready to fly hits*

Tazz: what's the phenomenal one doing here

*aj grabs a mic*

Aj: *laughs* hey velvet you think you can just stroll on in here and disrespect me and my girl! Well your sadly mistaken! You don't have help now!

*similar creatures hit*

Tazz: it's the charismatic enigma to the rescue!

Jeff attacks aj while velvet and Angelina take care of Gail and Madison

*hulk hogans theme hits*

Hulk: hold it hold it! Now that I have your attention! I just thought of next weeks main event! It will be a six mixed tag team main event! Aj styles you will be teaming with Madison and Gail against the team of Angelina love, velvet sky, and the charismatic enigma Jeff hardy!

*hulks theme hits*

JB: tazz did you hear that!

Tazz: I sure did! I can't wait til next week

(Backstage)

Velvet: thanks for the save back there guys

Jeff: no problem vel

Angelina: yeah and next week they won't be getting off the hook that easy

*hulk hogan walks up*

Hulk: hey you guys

Jeff: hey hulk. What's going on?

Hulk: I just wanted to have a word with these two ladies

Angelina: watsup hulk

Hulk: I was just wondering would you two like to be a tag team?

Angelina: of course! How does that sound vel? Vel?

*velvet is talking to jeff*

Angelina: velvet!

Velvet: you don't have to yell ya know!

Angelina: well pay attention! Hulk just asked us did we wanna form a tag team

Velvet: hell yeah let's do it!

Hulk: it's settled then *walks off*

Jeff: wow you two are going to be great as a tag team

Velvet: thanks Jeff

*rvd walks up*

Jeff: sup rob

Rob: notin much just got finished my match.

Jeff: which reminds me I gotta get ready for my match. Ill talk to you guys later. *walks off*

Angelina: hey rob meet velvet

Rob: hey velvet. So your the new knockout that everyone is talking about

Velvet: yup that's me

Rob: awesome you seem cool. Well girls I have to go. See y'all later *walks off*

Angelina: come on velvet so we can watch the main event

(Back in the ring)

*get ready to fly hits*

Christy: the following match is scheduled for one fall and is a number one contenders match for the tna world heavyweight championship! Introducing first from Gainesville, Georgia The Phenomenal AJ Styles!

Aj makes his way to the ring with a bad reaction with the fans

*similar creatures hit*

Christy and his opponent from Cameron, North Carolina The Charismatic Enigma, Jeff Hardy!

The bell rings as Jeff charges at Aj with a flurry of punches

Tazz: wow Jeff went wild from the gate

JB: I told you tazz these two been wanting to get their hands on each other

Jeff attempts to throw Aj into the corner but Aj reverses it and throws Jeff into the ropes and...big side slam by Aj styles! Aj sets Jeff up for a springboard but Jeff moves and hits a swinging neck breaker! Jeff's fired up now he hits Aj with a clothesline and follows up with a drop kick! He's telling Aj to get up. Hes setting up for the twist- wait! It's Madison rayne she's coming down the ramp! hardy is distracted! Aj with a inverted DDT! Looks like Aj wants to Finnish this- wait its velvet!velvet runs and attacks madison from behind! Velvet with a big DDT! Madison is layed out at ringside as Aj is distracted! Hardy hits the twist of fate! Hardy going high risk and hits swanton! Here's the cover 1...2...3!

Christy: here's your winner and number one contender, JEFF HARDY!

*velvet goes in the ring and raises Jeff's arm in victory*

JB: what an amazing match! But at lock down it will be hardy and angle for the world title!

Tazz: and what a match that will be but I wanna know what's with hardy and the new chick

JB: some questions are better left unanswered tazz

(Show ends)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ok guys sorry for the wait. Thank you guys for your support ^_^

(Backstage)

Jeff: thanks vel

Velvet: no problem Jeff. Had to return the favor

Jeff: *laughs* I guess so

Velvet: and I know your gonna win that title at lock down

Jeff: I hope so. Kurt is tough

* Angelina walks up*

Angelina: there you are velvet! I was looking all over for you. Nice DDT on Madison

Velvet: thanks angel

Angelina: and I see our future world champ! Congrats Jeff

Jeff: thanks angel

Velvet: I say we go celebrate!

Angelina: yeah I know a spot that we can go to

Jeff: hey I'm game

*matt walks up*

Matt: game for what

Velvet: angel wants to go to a club

Matt: hell yes let's go

Angelina: great! We will meet you guys there. Ill txt you the address

Jeff: ok girls *matt and Jeff walk off*

(Back at the hotel where the girls are getting ready)

Velvet: which dress should I wear?!

Angelina: the blue one with your silver stilletos and curl your hair

Velvet: I only asked for fashion advice

Angelina: I know *laughs*

Velvet: why are you laughing? Your not trying to get me to make Jeff cheat are you?

Angelina: no! Of course not

Velvet: angel

Angelina: ok yes

Velvet: angel it's never going to happen ok? Jeff is married with a kid!

Angelina: ok ok

Velvet: ok now let's go!

Angelina: ok maybe I can snag me one of those handsome wwe superstars

Velvet: wait wwe is in town tonight too?

Angelina: yup and its really rare when that happens

Velvet: wow well let's go!

(In Matt and Jeff's room)

Matt: you sure you wanna go out tonight?

Jeff: yeah why?

Matt: idk the club scene is for single people like me

Jeff: well I don't think that. I can go to a club and have fun. It's not like I'm cheating

Matt: oh well bro but if you get in trouble it's your funeral

Jeff: nothing's not gonna happend. Velvet just texted me the address. Bro some wwe superstars are gonna be there tonight

Matt: really? Cool as long as Edge isn't there

Jeff: let's just go

(At the club)

*angelina and velvet walk in and Mickie sees them*

Mickie: angel! Vel!

Velvet:hey micks

Mickie: hey guys

Angelina: velvet let me introduce you to Tara and Brooke

Velvet: hi guys

Brooke: hey so your the one that put Madison in her place

Velvet: *laughs* I guess

Angelina: hey girls lets go dance

Velvet: hell yeah let's go

*the girls go to dance when Matt and Jeff walk in*

Jeff: do you see velvet anywhere?

Matt: no but I see some wwe divas I like to get to know *walks off*

*velvet spots jeff*

Velvet: Jeff!

Jeff: hey velvet! You look nice

Velvet: thanks *smiles* you don't look bad yourself

Jeff: thanks

Velvet: wanna dance

Jeff: sure

Velvet leads Jeff over to the dance floor and starts dancing

Mickie: awww look at them

Brooke: they look so cute

Angelina: yea only if Jeff wasn't married

Mickie: yea they would be the perfect couple.

Tara: yea it's been a while since Jeff has actually smiled

Angelina: hold on girls I gotta go to the bathroom *walks off*

As Angelina is walking to the bathroom she hears Matt on the phone

Matt: he's all smitten with this girl velvet

Beth: wow we aren't even divorced yet!

Matt: but you will be soon

Beth: I know but I want this velvet chick out of the picture. I want Jeff to be lonely and miserable

Matt: will do baby. I gotta go

Beth: I love you

Matt: love you too *hangs up*

*angelina walks by as if she didn't hear anything*

Matt: hey angel! Where's Jeff?

Angel: ummm I don't know *walks away*

*angelina texts Mickie and tells the girls to come to the bathroom*

Mickie: *walks in* what's wrong?!

Angelina: Matt is sleeping with Jeff's wife

Brooke: WHAT!

Tara: that's crazy

Mickie: how do you know angel?

Angelina: I heard Matt on the phone with her as I was walking to the bathroom. She's gonna get divorced from Jeff and marry Matt! And she says she wants velvet out of the picture so Jeff can be miserable and lonely!

Brooke: we gotta warn velvet!

Tara: or we can go to Jeff's house and beat the shit out of his wife

Mickie: I agree with Tara

Angelina: no girls we gotta handle this logically

Mickie what are we going to do angel?

Angelina: we will figure that out after we tell vel. Let's go find her

*they all walk out when Angelina bumps into someone*

Angelina: I'm sorry, excuse me

Randy: no it's my fault I wasn't paying attention

Mickie: omg hey randy!

Randy: micks! How you been?

Mickie: I been good. Let me introduce you to my friend Angelina.

Randy: nice to meet you Angelina. I'm-

Angelina: your randy orton *smiles* I watch a lot of your matches

Randy: *smiles* let's not talk about wrestling right now. Wanna dance?

Angelina: I'd love to.

*randy and Angelina go to the dancefloor*

(Meanwhile)

Jeff: your a awesome dancer vel

Velvet: thank you Jeff *smiles*

*matt walks up*

Matt: Jeff we gotta go!

Jeff: why?

Matt: cuz I wanna get outta here

Jeff: well I don't wanna go back yet

Velvet: well Jeff can always ride back with me and angel

Matt: no! Jeff lets go! *grabs Jeff's arm and drags him out*

Jeff: ill call you later vel

Velvet: ummm ok

*mickie walks up*

Mickie: velvet! Glad I found you! Where's Jeff?

Velvet: Matt just dragged him outta here *frowns*

Mickie: why?!

Velvet: I don't know micks. Where's angel?

Mickie: she's dancing with randy

Velvet: well is it ok if she rode back to the hotel with you. I'm ready to get outta here

Mickie: yeah that's fine

Velvet: thanks Mickie

Mickie: no problem vel

*velvet leaves and heads back to the hotel. As she's laying in her bed her phone rings*

Velvet: hello

Jeff: hey vel. I'm surprised your still awake

Velvet: yeah well I can't sleep

Jeff: wanna take a walk with me

Velvet: sure

Jeff: great! Meet me outside in 5 mins

Velvet: will do *hangs up*

(5 mins later)

Jeff: hey

Velvet: hey *smiles*

Jeff: so what brought you back so early?

Velvet: after you left I got bored so I left

Jeff: where was angel?

Velvet: she was dancing with randy

Jeff: as in randy orton

Velvet: yup *laughs*

Jeff: *laughs* I'm sorry I had to leave you

Velvet:it's ok *smiles* what was Matt whining over anyway?

Jeff: he says that edge and lita were there

Velvet: well that didn't mean that you had to leave

Jeff: I know but Matt's just annoying sometimes.

Velvet: *laughs* I can see

Jeff: * grabs velvets arm*

Velvet: where are we going

Jeff: you will see

*jeff leads velvet to the top of a tall building with nothing but lights surrounding it*

Velvet: omg its so pretty

Jeff: yeah I come here all the time to think

Velvet: this is so awesome

Jeff: I like hanging with you velvet

Velvet: I like hanging with you too *shivers*

Jeff: chilly?

Velvet: a little

Jeff: here *gives velvet his hoodie*

Velvet: thanks but aren't you cold

Jeff: nah I can handle it

Velvet: hey I have a idea. Let's go back to my room and watch a movie

Jeff: sure why not *smiles*

Velvet: let's go

*jeff and velvet go back to velvets room*

Velvet: what movie you wanna watch?

Jeff: how bout nightmare on elm street

Velvet: omg that's my favorite!

Jeff: really?! Usually girls aren't into horror movies

Velvet: well I'm different

Jeff: very *laughs*

Velvet:*laughs* your not normal either

Jeff: what is normal

Velvet: I know it's not you mr. Enigma *laughs*

*velvet and Jeff start watching the movie when velvet jumps durring one of the parts*

Jeff:scared?

Velvet: no

Jeff: awww yes you are. Don't worry I'll protect you *hugs velvet*

Velvet: *laughs* ok

At this moment velvets heart skipped a beat. She was falling for Jeff. She knew this was wrong but being in his arms felt so right. It made her feel loved a feeling that she hasn't felt in a while

*jeff and velvet end up falling asleep when Angelina and Mickie come in*

Angelina: hey vel-

Mickie: awww look at them

Angelina: I know it's so cute

Mickie: should we wake them

Angelina: nah they look peaceful

Mickie: well ima head back to my room and get some sleep

Angelina: ok micks. Night

Mickie: night angel *leaves*

*angelinas phone rings*

Angelina: hello

Randy: hey angel

Angelina: hey randy I didn't know you would call so soon

Randy: well I couldn't let a beautiful woman pass me by

Angelina: so charming

Randy: so I been told

Angelina: hey how long are you guys in town for

Randy: til Saturday

Angelina: same here. How bout we go to dinner tomorrow night

Randy: I'd love to

Angelina: great so it's a date

Randy: see you tomorrow angel

Angelina: see you randy *hangs up*


End file.
